


Being there

by Kayo_San



Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, Kang Woo/Min Joon if you squint, family hurt and comfort fic, rest of the team is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo_San/pseuds/Kayo_San
Summary: They're both left behind and they know that.So it's good that they're there for each other.(post-Kang Woo and his saviour complex ft. the assassin)
Relationships: Choi Kang Woo & Kim Min Joon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Being there

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Mad Dog quite recently, so here's my little tribute fic. Seeing Min Joon miss his brother and Kang Woo his family really made my heartache. Super quick, I just couldn't find any other fics online, but I was really craving the interaction between these two.

“Choi Kang Woo-ssi!” Just his name, called out in that voice and the haze of red begins to dissipate. His head replays the sound, reverberating in the cavity, even as his hands loosen.

The heavy body of a former UDT slumps to the ground by the scarf that has been clenched in his fist – then he slowly processes the desperation and fear in that sound.

Ha Ri is calling emergency services, Noo Ri is already hammering away on the keyboard out in the office, Soon Jung has moved their would-have-been-assassin out into the team’s joint space.

Again, there they are, his team cleaning up the messes he makes.

Kang Woo comes back to clarity as Min Joon gently pats him on the cheek, offering him water and calling him; his name.

He blinks before struggling to get up, half groggy and the other half light-headed. “I’m fine.”

Min Joon rolls his eyes and for a moment when he loses his mind, Kang Woo realises that it’s been a long time since anyone mistreated him like that. The younger male supports him to the nearest couch and no more, sinking into it beside him.

“You’re not fine. How could you be?”

Kang Woo drinks his water in sips, replying smoothly, “You certainly were after the same person strangled you. In case you didn’t notice, I was strangling him with his scarf.”

Min Joon rests his head on his shoulder and Kang Woo only just avoids leaning away in surprise. His next words break his sense of composure. “Oh, I was fine, only because you were there. In case you didn’t remember, you were the one to untie that scarf.”

It’s the kind of careless and humbling admission that their newest ‘team member’ is not known for at all.

But Kang Woo is flexible in this, leaning his head on Min Joon’s, “And now I have you, calling out my name to bring me back.”

“You’re an idiot. How could you go in after seeing him on the CCTV? We were going to start eating without you.”

-

Min Joon takes him home. Their home now, it seems. He stocked the fridge, cleaned the kitchen and the rooms and did the laundry.

He hasn’t been back to his own apartment in a couple of months, not since the one day after he was nearly strangled to death. Even then, it was only to get clothes and things.

It’s nice to not have to sleep alone and he’s always thought about shifting out of the apartment Hyeong bought. Kang Woo’s steady breathing through the bedroom door left ajar is comforting in that he’s there and alive.

He falls asleep to that sound, the knowledge that Kang Woo is there.


End file.
